


Inside Out

by DreamHowler (HowlingToTheDream)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingToTheDream/pseuds/DreamHowler
Summary: Un oneshot escrito en 2 horas aproximadamente de procrastinación en las que debería de estar haciendo un trabajo.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 10





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sin revisar ni pulir. Pensad en ello como si fuera un pequeño draft. Una posible idea a desarrollar en el futuro.

Como todas las noches, Siyeon se estaba preparando en el backstage antes de salir al escenario.

La morena trabajaba por las noches para poder costearse la universidad. Ese era su tercer año en musicología y su segundo año trabajando en el Pub Insomnia.

Por suerte, Siyeon siempre había sido un ser de la noche como le gustaba llamarse a sí misma, pero eso no significaba que muchas mañanas pareciera un zombie y tuviera que tomarse unos cuantos cafés para aguantar despierta en las clases.

“¡Hey-yo! ¡Wassup!” – Exclamó Dami pasándole un brazo por el cuello colgándose en Siyeon.

Yubin (o Dami tal y como la llamaban en el pub), era una de las baristas con la que Siyeon tenía muy buena amistad. La muchacha llevaba alrededor de 6 meses trabajando allí, pero se conocían de bastante antes y eran compañeras de piso.

“Te veo bastante animada, Dami-ah.” – Se echó a reír Siyeon.

“Bueno, hoy es viernes y significa que mañana no hay clases. Creo que es un motivo excelente para estar de buen humor.” – Respondió descolgándose de ella pasándole una botella de agua a la mayor.

“Razón no te falta, como siempre.” – Asintió Siyeon abriendo la botella.

“Minji Unnie dice que hoy vienen un par de amigas suyas a tomarse unas copas con ella. Nos va a tocar a Handong Unnie y a mí ponernos las pilas, no podemos decepcionarla.” – Comentó la castaña dejándose en una butaca.

Siyeon alzó una ceja curiosa. Minji, la cual era la dueña del pub, rara vez dejaba de trabajar para echar unos tragos con amigos. O amigas como era este el caso.

“¿Amigas?”

“Sí Unnie. Algo así me ha parecido entender.” – Bostezó Dami levantándose para irse a la barra a prepararlo todo para la noche. “Así que tú también te tienes que espabilar, no podemos quedar mal. Y mucho menos tú, querida estrella del show.” – Añadió guiñándole un ojo saliendo de la sala.

“¡Hey! ¡Yo nunca decepciono, soy toda una estrella del rock, baby!” – Gritó Siyeon para que Dami la escuchara, cosa que resultó bien, ya que se oía a Dami riéndose desde fuera.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

La morena acababa de terminar su actuación de la noche y se fue al backstage para tomar algo de agua.

“¡Siyeon-ah! Tan impresionante como siempre.” – Minji entró a la sala aplaudiendo y pillando por sorpresa a su trabajadora.  
“¡Unnie! Nah, de verdad que no ha sido para tanto.” – Se echó a reír la menor restándole importancia.

“¡Oh, por favor! No empieces como siempre, cabezona. Si lo has hecho genial, pues lo has hecho genial y punto.” – Sonrió Minji mientras le alborotaba el pelo a Siyeon cariñosamente.

Realmente, los cumplidos y ánimos que siempre recibía de sus compañeras y su jefa nunca fallaban en animarla a seguir mejorando. Para ella eran como una pequeña gran familia.  
Sus padres no apoyaban demasiado la idea de que Siyeon se dedicara a la música, decían que no era una profesión estable y que era mejor que se dedicara a algo más seguro, como estudiar economía o administración. 

Pero la morena siempre había sido una rebelde y decidió que incluso sin el apoyo de sus padres, cumpliría su sueño de ser cantante.

“Muchas gracias Unnie.” – Acabó cediendo Siyeon algo avergonzada por los cumplidos.

“No me las des, es algo que te digo de corazón. Además, has mejorado muchísimo en el tiempo que llevas aquí, y eso es algo que notamos todos los que estamos aquí y nuestros clientes habituales. Incluso los que vienen de tanto en tanto nos lo dicen.” – Le respondió la mayor sin dejar de sonreír.

“¿Va en serio? ¿Hasta los clientes casuales han venido a decirte cosas de mí?” – Preguntó la morena sorprendida.

En vez de contestarle, Minji la agarró de la mano. “Ven conmigo, lo vas a comprobar por ti misma.” – Dijo Minji sacando a una muy confundida Siyeon del backstage.

“¿A-Adónde me llevas, Unnie?” – Preguntó confusa Siyeon.

“Te voy a presentar a unas amigas, ya verás.” – Contestó con simpleza la mayor.

Siyeon imaginó que se trataba de las dos amigas que comentó Dami antes de abrir el pub. Lo que no entendía era por qué su jefa insistía tanto en presentárselas. Pero tampoco estaba bien negarse, sería bastante descortés por su parte.

“E-Está bien.” – Cedió la menor dejándose guiar.

Minji las llevó a una de las salas de la zona VIP, desde la cual se veía perfectamente el escenario, ya que estas estaban ubicadas en el piso superior.

En su interior, se encontraban dos chicas bebiendo y conversando animadamente.

“¡Unnie! Ya pensábamos que nos habías dejado solas para el resto de la noche.” – Dijo una de las dos riendo.

“Sabe que no puede hacer eso, Yooh. Hoy nos juró que nada de trabajo y ya te digo yo que hoy no trabaja.” – Comentó la otra dándole un trago a su bebida.

“¡Yah! Me he ido 10 minutos como el que dice, dejad el drama.” – Dijo Minji riéndose. “He ido a buscar a Siyeon-ah para ser más exactos.” – Añadió dándole a Siyeon una palmada en la espalda.

La palmada hizo que Siyeon saliera de su estupor. Las dos chicas eran muy guapas y se había quedado embobada mirándolas, especialmente a la segunda chica, cosa que Minji había cazado al vuelo.

“Os presento. Siyeon, ellas son Kim Bora y Kim Yoohyeon, mis dos mejores amigas de casi toda la vida.” – Hizo Minji las presentaciones sonriendo divertida.

“E-Encantada, Bora-ssi, Yoohyeon-ssi.” – Dijo Siyeon haciendo una reverencia bastante nerviosa.

A pesar de su presencia en el escenario, Siyeon era una chica bastante tímida, rasgo que no diría nadie que tenía si sólo la habías visto en el escenario. 

Los clientes habituales la habían apodado “The Wolf”, ya que sus actuaciones siempre eran feroces y tenía la bella y mística mirada de un lobo. 

¿Quién iba a creer que la chica rockera y salvaje, que siempre iba con su chupa de cuero, pantalones rasgados y maquillaje oscuro iba a ser realmente como un cachorrito de lobo en la intimidad?

“Oh, no hace falta tanta formalidad.” – Dijo Yoohyeon viendo lo nerviosa que estaba la morena. “De hecho, creo que Minji Unnie dijo que eras mayor que yo. Llámame simplemente Yoohyeon o Yooh, lo que más te guste.” – Terminó dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa.

Viendo lo cálida que era Yoohyeon, Siyeon se empezó a relajar un poco. “Yoohyeon-ah pues.” – Sonrió la morena de vuelta mientras se sentaba donde le indicó Minji.

Bora llevaba un rato desconectada de la conversación. Se limitó a observar cómo las tres chicas hablaban entre ellas. Ahora que la tenía más cerca, Bora pudo reafirmarse en lo que pensó al ver a la morena en el escenario. Era increíblemente hermosa e irradiaba un aura de misterio que la atraía sin poder evitarlo.

“¿Bora?” – Preguntó Minji pasándole la mano por delante de la cara para ver si respondía.

“¿E-eh?” – Musitó la chica viendo interrumpido su tren de pensamiento.

“Estás demasiado callada, ¿te ocurre algo?” – Inquirió Minji preocupada como el ángel que era.

“La verdad es que sí, Unnie. Es rarísimo verte tan callada con lo escandalosa que sueles ser.” – Dijo entre risas Yoohyeon bebiendo de su cóctel.

Bora rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Yoohyeon. “Muy graciosa, Yooh. Y tranquila Minji Unnie, estoy bien pero cansada, mucha faena hoy.” – Intentó excusarse Bora.

“Mujer, pudiste habérmelo dicho y posponíamos los planes para mañana o lo que fuera. No tenías que forzarte.” – Insistió la mayor aun preocupada.

“En serio, estoy bien.” – Probó de nuevo Bora.

No demasiado convencida, Minji decidió que era mejor dejar estar el tema. “Vaaale, te creo, te creo.” – Dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

Siyeon sonrió al ver la relación de las tres chicas. Se las veía muy cercanas y se notaba que Minji hacía de hermana mayor con ellas, tal y como hacía con sus trabajadores en el pub. Para ella, Kim Minji se había ganado el cielo mil veces como mínimo.

“¿Está bien si te llamo por tu nombre sin formalidades?” – Preguntó Bora a Siyeon tras lograr zafarse de Minji.

Siyeon no esperaba que Bora se dirigiera a ella directamente, pero aun así asintió. “Por supuesto, ehm... ¿Bora Unnie?” – Tanteó Siyeon insegura.

“Está perfecto así, Siyeon-ah.” – Contestó sonriéndole a modo de reafirmación, sonrisa que Siyeon devolvió agradecida.

Las cuatro chicas pasaron el resto de la noche charlando. Explicaron a qué se dedicaban, si estudiaban, trabajaban, hobbies, cómo se conocieron... Las rondas de bebidas iban y venían, al igual que el tiempo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Unnieeeee~ No es justo que sólo le invites a barra libre a Siyeon Unnieee~” – Se quejó juguetonamente Gahyeon, la pequeña de la casa, tal y como todos la conocían.

Era la camarera asignada personalmente por Minji para que les sirviera las bebidas durante la noche.

Al ver los pucheritos de Gahyeon, Minji no pudo evitar reírse enternecida mientras le estiraba las mejillas. “Lo siento, Gahyeonnie~. Para la próxima te vienes tú y hacemos que Siyeonnie sea la camarera, ¿qué te parece?” – Le dijo Minji a la pequeña juguetonamente mientras miraba a Siyeon sonriendo divertida.

“¡Oooye! Para el carro. Yo soy cantante. Si quieres que haga de camarera, te costará caro, Minji Unnie.” – Contestó Siyeon haciéndose la indignada.

“¡Trato hecho, jefa!” – Exclamó Gahyeon estrechándole la mano a Minji con la bandeja debajo del brazo ignorando a Siyeon.

“Aishhhh, esta niña... No me respeta en absoluto.” – Siguió Siyeon con la broma negando con la cabeza mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

Gahyeon le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta de la habitación, lo que hizo que todas las presentes se echaran a reír.

“Siempre tan juguetona.” – Dijo Minji entre risas. “Desafiante, pero se hace querer un montón.”

Siyeon no pudo contener la gran sonrisa que le nacía. Gahyeon era como una hermana pequeña para ella, la quería con locura. “Ya hablaremos cuando la vea en casa, ya.”

“¿Compartís piso?” – Preguntó Bora con curiosidad.

“Sí, junto a Dami y Handong Unnie. Ser estudiantes es caro y así logramos reducir gastos.” – Le contestó Siyeon. “Aunque no me extrañaría que un día de estos vengan Dami-ah y Dong Unnie a decirme que están irremediablemente enamoradas y que se marchan a vivir juntas.” – Continuó echándose a reír ya algo ébria.

Minji se echó a reír también. “Son tan obvias... Que ni ellas mismas se dan cuenta. Me exasperan a veces.” – Suspiró con una sonrisa.

“A quienes me recordarán...” – Dijo Bora ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Yoohyeon, la cual estaba sonrojadísima. “¡Auch! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa ahora!?” – Se exaltó Bora frotándose en la zona del codazo.

Viendo la situación desde fuera, Siyeon pudo atar cabos e intuir de qué hablaba Bora. La morena se había percatado de las miradas y sonrisas cómplices que llevaban Minji y Yoohyeon dándose durante toda la noche.

“Creo que ya has bebido suficiente y que deberíamos de irnos para casa, Bora Unnie.” – Dijo con tono autoritario Yoohyeon.  
“Sí, definitivamente es como creía.” – Pensó Siyeon sonriendo con simpatía.

“Vaaale vaaale~ Aguafiestas...” – Musitó Bora. “Ya pido el taxi, tranquila.” – Dijo sacando el móvil.

Al verla, Minji intercedió. “¿Y si te acompaña Siyeon y yo acompaño a Yoohyeon? Tampoco es que viváis tan lejos como para tener que llamar un taxi y dejaros un pastón.” – Propuso la mayor sonriendo.

Siyeon se percató de lo que intentaba su jefa. Lo que no entendía era por qué la estaba incluyendo a ella en su plan. Aun así, si realmente Bora vivía cerca, pedir un taxi simplemente para no volver sola era algo que Siyeon no iba a permitir.

"Por mí no hay ningún problema. Si no hubiera bebido, te llevaría en moto, pero bueno... Ir andando tampoco está tan mal.” – Sonrió la morena.

Por alguna razón, Bora puso algo neguitosa al oír la propuesta. “N-No es necesario, Siyeon-ah. Es muy tarde y tampoco quiero que luego tengas que irte sola por la calle.” – Intentó Bora disuadirla.

“¿Pero tú la has visto, Bora-ah? ¡Nuestra Singnie es una tía dura!” – Le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Siyeon atrayéndola hacia ella para revolverle el pelo brusca pero juguetonamente.  
“Me debes una bien gorda, jefa...” – Siseo Siyeon entre dientes intentando zafarse del agarre de acero de Minji.

“Lo mismo la que me va a deber unas cuantas vas a ser tú, Wolfie.” – Le susurró al oído con una risita dejándola ir mientras Siyeon la miraba muy mal sin entender bien a qué se refería.

“¡Queda decidido entonces!” – Dijo una muy feliz Minji dando una palmada.

Y todas las presentes en la sala sabían que, cuando a Kim Minji se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había forma de contradecirla.

Tras avisar a Dami y compañía que se quedaban ellas con el resto del personal a cerrar el pub, las cuatro chicas salieron a la calle.

“Ha sido un placer, Siyeon Unnie.” – Sonrió Yoohyeon.

“El placer es mío, espero volverte a ver pronto por aquí, Yoohyeon-ah.” – Contestó de vuelta sonriéndole.

“Cuídamela, Unnie. Ya sabes lo patosa que es y más si va bebida.” – Dijo Bora a modo de burla.

“¡Yaaaah! ¡Unnieeee!” – Gritó Yoohyeon haciéndose la ofendida, lo cual resultó en risa grupal.

“Lo haré, Bboya. Buenas noches, señoritas. Y cuidadito al volver~.” – Se despidió Minji mientras agarraba a Yoohyeon del brazo para evitar que se mareara más de la cuenta y echaban a caminar. (Aunque todos sabemos el motivo real.)

“Descarada... Esta Unnie... ¿Cuándo se declarará de una maldita vez?” – Dijo Bora mientras caminaba con Siyeon al lado.  
Al escucharla, Siyeon se echó a reír. “No eran imaginaciones mías entonces.” – Dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

“Pues claro que no. He perdido ya la cuenta del tiempo que llevan tonteando, te lo juro...” – Contestó Bora cruzándose de brazos suspirando.

Al verla, Siyeon se quitó la chaqueta y se la echó sobre los hombros, cosa que desconcertó a Bora.  
“Me dio la sensación de que tenías frío, no sé... Al verte que te cruzabas de brazos y eso.” – Explicó la morena algo nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

Y mentira no era, Bora se estaba congelando. Interiormente se estaba maldiciendo a sí misma por escoger un vestido como el que llevaba y no haberse traído nada de abrigo. “Pero, y tú, ¿Siyeon? Hace mucho frío a estas horas, te vas a resfriar.” – La miró preocupada.

“No te preocupes Unnie, yo no tengo frío. Soy bastante calurosa de hecho, la chaqueta ya es por costumbre.” – Intentó reafirmarla para que no le devolviera la chaqueta.

Viendo que Siyeon no iba a ceder, Bora se la acabó de colocar bien. “Muchas gracias entonces, Siyeon-ah.” – Le agradeció con una sonrisa en los labios y un leve sonrojo.

“Sin problema.” – Contestó Siyeon restándole importancia.  
En realidad, Siyeon sí que tenía un poco de frío. Tampoco era que se fuese a poner a tiritar, pero hacía algo de viento y se notaba.

Sin previo aviso, Bora tomó la mano de Siyeon y se la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero entrelazada a la suya. “Boba... Me he dado cuenta de que no tienes tanto calor como dices...” – Comenzo Bora. “Al menos, vayamos así, ¿vale?” – Dijo en voz baja la mayor.

Con ese pequeño gesto, a Siyeon se le puso el corazón a mil y el poco frío que sentía se desvaneció por completo. “O-Oh... E-Está bien, Unnie.” – Asintió sin resistirse la menor.

Las dos chicas siguieron caminando en un silencio sorprendentemente cómodo disfrutando del calor que irradiaba la otra. Siyeon sintió como si nada más en el mundo existiera. Sólo estaban ella y Kim Bora en su mente.

“Siyeon...” – Dijo Bora visiblemente nerviosa mientras se detenía.

“¿Hm?” – Inquirió Siyeon parándose a su lado.

“Ehm... Cómo decirte esto... Yo...” – Siguió mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras. “Le dije a Minji que quería conocerte, es por eso que te trajo a la sala VIP esta noche.”

Siyeon no esperaba en absoluto que Bora, una chica que acababa de conocer, le dijera eso de repente. “¿E-Eh?” – Logró a duras penas preguntar la morena.

Viendo la confusión en la cara de Siyeon, Bora intentó explicarse mejor. “¡N-No pienses cosas extrañas, por favor!” – Comenzó a intentar disuadir cualquier pensamiento raro en la mente de la menor, la cual seguía mirándola incrédula.

“Frecuento bastante el pub de Minji y bueno... Llevo meses viéndote actuar en el escenario y quería hablar contigo, conocerte. Se te da muy bien cantar, tienes una voz preciosa, Singnie.” – Añadió Bora, dándose cuenta inmediatamente del error que acababa de cometer llamándola así. 

“D-Disculpa, e-es que Minji Unnie te llama muy a menudo así y-y lo he hecho sin pensar y...” – Tartamudeó llevándose ambas manos a la cara abochornada por su comportamiento. “Dioses.. ¿¡Pero qué estoy haciendo!?” – Exclamó exasperada. Demasiadas veces metiendo la pata en menos de cinco minutos.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Siyeon le apartó con delicadeza las manos de la cara. “Calma, ¿sí? Ni me ha molestado que me llames así ni que quisieras conocerme. Cierto es que me ha sorprendido mucho inicialmente, pero no le veo nada de malo querer conocer a alguien, ¿no crees?” – Intentó reconfortarla mientras le acariciaba las manos con los pulgares.

Bora empezó a relajarse sintiendo las caricias suaves de la menor mientras observaba sus manos. “Me pareces muy carismática, Singnie.” – Afirmó esta vez la mayor con más seguridad. 

“Llenas el escenario con tu presencia y lo haces tuyo, de verdad. Como instructora de baile que soy, sé reconocer a un artista de verdad al verlo.” – Miró esta vez a Siyeon directamente a los ojos.

Sonriendo, Siyeon decidió aventurarse y dejarse llevar por lo que sintió durante toda la noche. “¿Y qué opinas de la Siyeon no artista? ¿Ha cumplido tus espectativas?” – Preguntó sin desviar la mirada con el corazón desbocado.

Bora no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le nacía en los labios. “Creo que la Siyeon no artista es incluso más interesante aun. Y me encantaría conocerla más todavía.” – Contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

Siyeon sintió un alivio tremendo al escuchar las palabras de la mayor. Cuando Bora empezó a hablarle sobre lo genial que creía que era en el escenario, empezó a sentirse insegura. Sentía que su verdadero yo podría haberla decepcionado y que perdería la oportunidad de seguir conociéndola.

“¿Sabes? Llevo toda la noche pensando en estar a solas contigo y no sabía cómo hacerlo.” – Confesó Bora ya más segura de sí misma. “Creo que me toca darle las gracias a Yooh.”

Siyeon se echó a reír. “Y yo a Minji Unnie. Creo que sí, que al final le voy a deber yo más a ella que ella a mí.” – Dijo sin pensárselo mucho.

“¿A qué te refieres?” – Preguntó Bora ladeando la cabeza a modo de pregunta.

A Siyeon le pareció muy tierna la forma de preguntar de Bora y sonrió. “Nada importante, Unnie. Simplemente hablo de mi jefa siendo demasiado avispada.” – Se echó a reír de nuevo.

Bora entendió lo que quería decir y se echó a reír con ella. “Creo que ya sé por dónde vas. Aish... Minji Minji Minji...”

“Le diré que no usas honoríficos cuando ella no está.” – Dijo juguetonamente Siyeon.

“¡Yah! Ni se te ocurra, Siyeon-ssi.” – Dijo exaltada Bora. No es que a Minji le preocuparan esas cosas, pero Bora era una persona muy estricta con el tema honoríficos.

Siyeon se llevó una mano al pecho, dramatizando. “¡Oh no! He pasado de ser “Singnie” a ser “Siyeon-ssi” en menos de 5 minutos. Qué dolor, agh...” – Siguió con el dramatismo haciendo como si le hubiesen disparado en el corazón.

Bora se rió al ver la pésima actuación de Siyeon. “Recuérdame este momento si algún día me dices que quieres probar teatro o algo por el estilo.” – Siguió riéndose.

“¡Hey! ¡Eso es cruel, Unnie!” – Fingió indignación Siyeon frunciendo el ceño.

Todo lo que quería Bora en ese momento era borrarle el puchero de los labios a Siyeon, pero decidió ir despacio y retenerse, así que le besó el ceño con delicadeza poniéndose de puntillas sorprendiendo a Siyeon. “Definitivamente, eres genial tanto en el escenario como fuera de él, Lee Siyeon.”

Recuperándose del beso, Siyeon le contestó como buenamente pudo saliendo de su estupor. “Si comienzas a hacer esas cosas de la nada, acabaré besándote...” – Susurró apoyando la frente con la suya con delicadeza.

Al carajo el autocontrol, pensó Bora antes de apretar un poco más la situación. “... ¿Y qué te impide hacerlo...?” – Tanteó la mayor pasándole los brazos por los hombros rodeando su cuello.

A Siyeon le faltó bien poco para sucumbir ante Bora y besarla, pero no lo hizo. “¿Mis ganas de invitarte a una cita y hacerlo como Dios manda...?” – Contestó Siyeon con otra pregunta.  
Y esa respuesta le pareció a Bora tan válida como el beso que esperaba recibir, así que le sonrió y le besó la mejilla en vez de los labios.

“Me gusta como piensas, Singnie. Pasas la prueba.” – Se echó a caminar dejando a Siyeon aturdida en el lugar. “Y sí.” – Dijo la mayor girándose aun sonriendo para mirarla. “Acepto esa cita y todas las que quieras, Wolfie.”

Siyeon pensó que, efectivamente, le debía muchísimas a Minji desde ese momento.


End file.
